Retribution: Combat Arms Forum RP Story
by Razgrizaces
Summary: A forum RP/Story by Talisman and VoodooRose. Link to join is:      Must be part of CA forums and be willing to submit a bio.
1. Prologue: The 117th UAF Division

The 117th UAF (United Armed Forces) Division, 68th Battalion, 9th Platoon Alpha Squad, the squad I command. I'm Second Lieutenant Talisman One in the UAF. Our motto for our battalion is "Take to the skies, Live or die." We're a squad of 25 members, some heavy gunners and anti-tank riflemen. My squad focuses on heavy battle operations. We work together as a team to take down massive mobs of enemies. Today is our training mission. It's been the first one in a while, due to the UAF not issuing orders properly. My Captain has told me that war might come soon. We've got to stay ready and focused if we want to ever live to fight another day.

The soldiers in my battalion readied up to go through the training course. Most of them picked up an M4A1 with the Itech Holographic sight, and a S3 (which is what we called it since we didn't know the actual name of it) suppressor. Some of them took an MK. 48, and some of them picked up an L11A3. Most of them looked really tired and not able to focus. I'd help them wake up somehow. I grabbed an M4A1 SOPMOD, fitted with the ACOG that came with the package, and a suppressor. My pistol, the Mk. 23 fit into my holster, as well as a bowie knife in my knife sheath. This was my usual load out. I didn't plan on firing at the target range, but I needed the weapons in case of an emergency.

"Alright guys, I know you don't want to do this, but you guys are rusty and you haven't done this in a while. So ready up. Each man will take a firing station and you will fire down at the targets that pop up. If you're not firing, wait for them to finish. After that, we'll run a course so you guys don't get out of shape too. Count down starts in... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now!"

The sound of gunfire everywhere rattled in my ears, as I watched the soldiers pick off the targets. Most of the soldiers' shots were placed in the chest and head area. I flicked a switch, bringing up the targets close to them. The soldiers fired at the targets in the chest, and some of them struggled to aim. Lastly, they fired at long range targets by aiming down the sight. Most shots hit the head, which is exactly what I wanted them. Even the Machine gunners hit the targets from afar. The soldiers stopped firing as I put the targets down. They got out of their firing zones and waited back at the main door. After the second group went, they all lined up at the door. I walked towards the door.

"Good job, guys. Alright, to the field course!" I said.

We ran together in a line, as we reached the field course. I walked out of the way, as the rest of them continued onto the course. The course consisted of a 100m dash from the starting line, a 20m wooden maze with only one way to navigate through, wooden logs to walk over past a small pond, a wooden wall to climb with a rope fence, and a house to breach and clear. The cameras on the light posts monitored everything there. I watched as soldiers navigated through the course, guns out in front. When they got to the wooden fence, some fell down trying to climb it, but got back up again and climbed it. They all reached towards the house to breach and clear. They knew that there were four teams they used to breach and clear, each team on the opposite side of a door, where there were two doors. He watched as two people threw flashbangs into the room. They moved in after the explosions. They shot targets that were in the room, as two of the four teams moved upstairs, clearing the area, scanning for targets. They shot more targets, and one almost pulled the trigger on the hostages, which were pictures of civilians. They finished the top floor and the four teams moved to the front of the house.

"Alright men, we're ready." I said on the comm system.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions and Goodbyes

Aleksandar Sulejmani walked towards his prized SU-47 Berkut, positioned near the runway in Moscow Air Base. He hopped into the cockpit, starting up the engine, and closing the cockpit down on the rest of his body. He was supposed to be flying near Sand Hog, as was per the UAF's orders. Even though he was a Russian pilot, they still had to follow UAF orders. He was equipped with 20X R-60MKand a GSh-30-1 cannon with 300 rounds fitted in. He also was equipped with AIM-54 Phoenix missiles. These weapons were in case he was engaged in a dogfight or was ordered to strafe an area full of hostiles. Aleksandar started the thrust on the Berkut, as the two tailpipes ignited, sending him forward towards the air. When he reached an airspeed of 150mph, he started to ascend, climbing higher and higher into the air.

"Vysota ogranicheniya otmeneny, udachi v vashyeĭ missii." The traffic controller said in Russian.

"Rodzher, chto Fenrir od-in iz." Aleksandar said on the radio.

The SU-47 ascended high into the sky, and turned its course so it faced where the militants of Sand Hog were.

Captain 4 "WolfC1aw" readied the Lobaev SVL on the targets positioned about 500 meters away. He was with a spotter, who was adjacent to him. He would be measuring the wind speed and direction. "WolfC1aw" readied the SVL, checking if the round was chambered a few times. He was ready.

"Wind speed… ten miles per hour to the west…" the spotter said, glancing through the binoculars.

Ten miles per hour wasn't that much. Wolf had shot a perfect bullet at a target twice the distance and with almost triple the wind speed. He took a deep breath. He aimed towards the right of the target, so the crosshair was a little bit to the right of the target's head. He looked one last time and fired. He saw the direction of the bullet, swerving left and hitting the target square in the face. A perfect shot.

"Yeah!" the spotter exclaimed, high-fiving "WolfC1aw".

The next day, his squad commander informed him of him changing platoons to the 9th Platoon Alpha Squad, with his spotter. He was under the command of James "Talisman One" Chan, a lieutenant. He argued with command that he should be in charge, but lost the argument when a Major defended James, stating on how his great leadership was perfect in a heated situation.

Anthoney Nicklessin, callsign "Srimp" carried the M16A1 towards the training area. He fired the burst function, three bullets hitting into the target's chest, over and over until he ran out of ammo. He pulled the target closer to him to change it. On the target, he had hit all 30 bullets into the target, with most of the bullets near the chest, neck and head. He smiled for a bit. At least he would prove some use to anybody who wanted him. At this point, the UAF was desperate for good soldiers to fight in combat. He listened to his old field officer and was told he was being moved to the 9th Platoon, Alpha Squad, also known as Lieutenant James' squad. He sighed a bit, claiming that orders were orders and he had to follow them. He took the M16A1 and returned to his barracks.

Major 3 Alex "Ghost" Hunter readied the Barrett .50 Caliber to aim towards the target area. It was customized with an extended magazine (15 shots) and a longer range scope. He was shooting at targets that would randomly pop up, as per his commanding officer's request. He was part of the 23rd Division, a sniper division that was known for its elite and deadly snipers. The Commanding officer clicked the button for the targets to pop up. One popped up close to Alex, which he quickly disposed of. It popped down, as another target popped up. Alex fired at that, hitting it square in the middle. He did this with every single target until his CO stopped him. At the end of the session, fourteen targets were hit out of the fifteen. He missed one because he slipped when trying to aim his gun towards a very distant target. He sighed, and wanted to go for that one more shot, but he was fine. 93% was perfect enough. His CO asked him to come to the booth.

"Alex, you're a great soldier, but by orders from Command, you are to report to Lieutenant James' Platoon, the 9th platoon. It's been an honor working with you, and I know you'll do fine. Good luck. Don't get killed, Alex. That's an order." The CO said to him.

"Roger that, Colonel," Alex said, saluting him.

"Alright, now go to your new CO. Tell him you've been reassigned." The CO said.

"I got it, Colonel. I'll be back. I know it." Alex said. He walked out of the training room and into the barracks to meet his new squad leader.

Kino Toshiro, Callsign "Kaze" was readying his Zastava M93 to provide sniper support for a group of units that were stranded. He was the only person deployed on short notice, all of the rest of his platoon were inbound, and were coming in five minutes. Sand Hog militia men rushed out of the buildings, storming the barricade that the units had put up. Kino fired five shots, hitting the Sand Hog units head on. He killed the five men he was aiming at. He changed his clip and loaded a fresh clip into the gun. He fired five more shots, when he realized that the Sand Hog units were coming in large numbers. Throwing the M93 down, he whisked out the M16A4 from his backpack, firing all he could into the Sand Hog operatives in order to keep the stranded units safe. The Sand Hog operatives were about thirty feet from the barricade, shortening as Kino fired. AK-47 bullets fired towards the barricade where Kino was, as Kino popped behind cover. He briefly reloaded and heard more M16 shots from the side where the unit was trapped. He saw men from his squad rushing up to their aid. Kino sighed. It looked as if his mission was over. The Sand Hog men retreated and the rest of Kino's platoon boarded the V-22 Ospreys that were inbound to extract them. On the way in, he was told by his CO that he was promoted to Staff Sergeant, and was to be immediately shipped out to the UAF's 9th Platoon. Reluctantly, he followed the orders, and the Osprey took off from the ground.

Richard Kowloon, callsign "Kow" readied his SCAR-H, with an Eotech 552 Sight, laser, M203 Grenade launcher, a shorter barrel, and on the receiver, "YOU'RE SCREWED" was etched. He fired down sight, glancing at whatever was in front of him, be it cans, helmets or targets. He fired, hitting whatever it was multiple times. He heard the click of the gun's mag emptying as he placed a fresh new clip into the gun. He smiled as he walked towards his own platoon, known as the 9th Platoon. He started towards the Barracks, where a meeting was taking place in.

James "Talisman One" Chan was standing on top of a table, projecting his voice to the rest of his battalion about what mission they had been selected to join. A lot of new recruits were just piling in. He waited for the jumbled mess to settle down, as people gave him their utmost attention.

"Hello new members and other members of the 9th Platoon. I am First Lieutenant James Chan of this platoon. You may call me your Commanding Officer. When we are here, I expect that you listen and abide to my orders given by either Command or myself. The first order of business has been taken care of; if you've been reassigned to the 9th Platoon, this is your home. Anyway, we have a mission given by Command to all of us. It's for an operation in Sand Hog, codenamed "Desert Thunder". We're to be dropped in by CH-47s, which will be providing support. There will also be a SU-47 from the Russian Air Force on standby for support as well. I advise you to listen to whatever orders I give you in order for this mission to be successful. Now we are supposed to arrive at 9AM GMT to this barrack for roll call. I trust you all have had some sort of practice to sharpen your skills. Please arrive here at 9AM GMT to receive your orders. You will all be dropped from the CH-47s at 10AM GMT and we will commence the mission. Briefings will he held a little later today. Thank you for your time and patience, and I expect to see you all tomorrow. Have a nice day." James smiled, briefing the other soldiers.


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Sand Hog

**Chapter Two: Operation Desert Thunder**

**UAF Sand Hog Operations Base, Mogadishu, 0900 Hours, June 10th, 2014**

James read out the names of the soldiers aloud as people shouted "Roger", or "Present". He noticed people were a higher rank than him. It was Command's Orders, so he had to follow them. He was a soldier, not a high ranked official, and for as long as he would remain a soldier, he would follow orders. Apparently, rumors had widespread about him being a super elite commanding officer. He considered himself not that great of one, but whatever the case, he was just doing his job. After the last person, he stopped the group of people.

"Everybody, ready up, gather your weaponry and lock and load. We'll depart in one hour. You set up into two different groups of teams, I'll tell you which ones 5 minutes before. Tex and I will be leaders. Good luck, men. Out." James said.

The rest of the men shuffled out of the door, preparing their weaponry and everything else they needed for this operation. James held out his M4A1 SOPMOD with some modifications. He extended the magazine to 50 bullets in a clip. He also had an MP5SD with him, also extended to have 45 bullets in the clip. His pistol was a Mark 23 MOD, with a special silencer attached to it. He grinned, grabbing the claymores, C4 and other equipment into his backpack. He attached the pocket bowie knife to his side and gathered all the grenades he would need. He also grabbed eight full clips for each of his weapons and placed them in his backpack. He rushed out the door, waiting for the men to board the CH-47s.

**Two miles south of Sand Hog, Mogadishu, 0953 Hours, June 10th, 2014**

"Go, Go, Go," James exclaimed on the helicopter. "get off the rope!"

James Monroe was the first to drop from the rope. He slid down, grasping the rope with a firm grip as he glided down, hitting the ground with a _thud_as he rushed behind cover. He pulled out two .44 Magnums from his pockets and looked out of cover, only to find men popping rounds into the wall. He fired twice with Lucy, hitting the man who fired at the wall in the chest. He fired twice with Duvall, hitting another man in the neck. Reloading briefly, he waited there for everybody else to come down from the rope.

Captain 4 "WolfClaw" rushed down the rope as well, sliding down the rope until he hit the ground. He popped behind cover, readied out his Lobaev SVL and shot a round into the head of an enemy. Blood splattered around the dead target, as the body fell to the floor completely. "WolfClaw" rushed up behind a barricade and readied the SVL to fire once more. His spotter jumped to prone behind him, as he had came from another Ch-47. The spotter was equipped with an M4A1, like all of the spotters on this mission, for safety.

Aleksandar Sulejmani was now flying directly overhead the Sand Hog airspace, spotting two Ch-47s which appeared Friendly on his radar. He looked for more targets to mark out for the UAF's team, as he flew past the Sand Hog militia building and spotted a tank and some AA-Guns mounted on the rooftops. His instincts had him shooting two missiles at the AA Guns, destroying them off the rooftops. Sand Hog Militia men fired RPGS and whatever they could scavenge to destroy the SU-47. A quick burst from the machine gun fixed that problem. Aleksandar flew past where the tank and the AA guns were, eyeing some more AA Guns and SAM turrets. The SAM fired straight for the SU-47, as Aleksandar swerved out of the way and returned fire with his own missiles and bullets. The AA guns fired at the SU-47, hitting the SU-47 once, rattling the aircraft. In an instant, the AA guns were obliterated. It looked as if the place was clean of any more AA guns that he could find. He set a course for Moscow Airbase, rocketing at over 1400 miles per hour.

Anthoney Nicklessin also slid down the rope, holding out his M1911 in his right hand, as he fired at a Sand Hog member right by "WolfClaw". As he fell off the rope, he reloaded his M1911, ditching the clip and rushing towards the rest of the men. He pulled out his M16A1, firing with the three round burst at the line of enemies where his teammates were. He rushed towards a barricade near where "WolfClaw's" was. He popped out of cover for a second to return more fire, then he realized he was out of ammo, and briefly reloaded his M16A1. Bullets hit the barricade, over and over again.

Alex Hunter slid down the rope with his spotter right next to him, as he rushed towards the rest of the team. He gathered up by "WolfClaw", clutching the Barret .50 Cal, which was really heavy to him while he was running. He mounted the Barret on the barricade and started popping shots by the enemies, picking them off, one by one. His spotter returned fire by shooting with the M4A1. The enemies did not seem to be letting up at all, rushing out of houses and garages.

Kino Toshiro rushed up with the Zastava M93, and his spotter behind him, with an M4A1. He gathered up by where "Tex" was, peeking behind the corner, firing shots at the enemies. He looked at a soldier behind a trucks' armor, and fired at the truck, piercing through the metal and into the soldier's heart. The soldier fell down, and more kept coming to meet the soldiers who had just dropped from the Ch-47.

Richard Kowloon dropped from the rope, the last person to drop from the first CH-47 as it pulled out of the combat airspace. He looked at the CH-47 for one last time, as the CH-47 was struck by a missile and by some gunfire, swerving, out of control. The pilots rushed out of the smoking CH-47, parachutes fluttering out of the sky. The helicopter exploded some twenty miles away, smoke still flying out. He looked away. The SCAR-H CQB he held in his hands shuddered with each shot, as he fired towards the onslaught of Sand Hog terrorists.

Erojiji dropped from the CH-47, as he turned around to see the other CH-47 in flames, behind them. He swore under his breath, but in his mind, he thanked God for letting him live. He pulled out the M1911 and started firing at the crowd of Sand Hog operatives. His last shot pierced the bodies of two operatives. Briefly, he reloaded and he rushed towards where the rest of his teammates were, stacking up by the wall on the left of where he had dropped in.

James swore under his breath as he dropped out. The CH-47 that went down carried two pilots, and he was thankful that it wasn't him that got killed. Sliding down the rope, he started to jump off of it. He landed and rolled into a crouching position. He took the M4A1 SOPMOD and released the safety. He walked to where everybody else was and started firing at the Sand Hog soldiers. More people were starting to come out of their doors and garages, but that seemed to be the last wave. AK-47 fire rang out, as the Sand Hog members kept trying to hit the men. The rest of his team started laying down suppressing fire, as his men fired whatever they had to keep their advance. Three sniper shots went off and it seemed as if the battle had subsided. Bodies lay around, everywhere.

"All members, we're clear. Follow me." James said, grasping his M4A1.

The men followed behind him in a dispersed group, walking over bodies and weapons. They rushed past the tank, the cars and other barricades and to the right, where the entrance for the building where the hostage was. All of James' men rushed to one side of the door, awaiting orders.

"Alright, here's the plan. Snipers and spotters, you're on Tex's team. The rest of you, on me. We go in, take the hostage, and we get out at extraction point Zulu. Roger?" James said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the men said in unison.

As they rushed to switch positions, James was ready to open the door. They had stopped and James pushed the door open. More Sand Hog members came out, firing at them with AK-47s and M16s. One of the spotters was nearly hit by a bullet, but it just missed his arm by an inch. James returned fire with the SOPMOD, hitting both men who were at the left side in the chest. They fell backwards, firing their AK-47s randomly at James' team. More bullets came from Tex's team, hitting the men on the right. They slumped to the ground as well. The team shuffled into the room, James' team on the left, Tex's team on the right. Rushing in, James' team fired at any Sand Hog members who were in the room. Tex's team decided to take it slowly, having the snipers fire at the enemies. A Sand Hog sniper was positioned behind a pillar; the pillar facing towards the men. Kino Toshiro fired a shot from the Zastava M93, piercing through the pillar and into the head of the soldier who was behind it. The soldier fell backwards, as another one took his place. He met the same fate. After intense fighting from both sides, the area was clear of Sand Hog soldiers.

"It looks like there's two ways to get in from here," James said, eyeing the gates.

Alright… My team, we'll take the left gate. Tex's team, you take the right." James said.

"Roger, sir." Tex said.

James pulled on the gate, opening it as it swung towards him. The rest of his team started walking towards the other gate. As Tex tried the gate, as it would not budge. A few soldiers rushed down the stairs and opened fire. Tex fired two shots from the .44 Magnums, hitting both of them in the chest as their chests burst with holes in them. Tex shot the lock and opened the gate. Both teams walked up the stairs. James noticed the laser to his right, and across from the opposite side. There was also a C4 device attached to the ground, clearly visible.

"Whoa, hold up. It looks like they're wired to blow. I guess we'll have to destroy one side in order to advance." James said.

James' and Tex's team lined up by the opposite side of the door by the fence.

"So what's the plan?" Tex asked.

"Alright. Snipers, stand back here. Everybody else, line up by the left side. We'll take out the right side and we'll get ready to fire on any enemies that come out. I'll destroy that part in three minutes. Get ready." James said.

On the other side of the building…

A Second lieutenant was strapped to a chair; his arms and legs strapped to the chair as well. A man dressed in black walked up to the man, and the rest of the people behind him were dressed in black with AK-47s, AK-74Us and RPGs. The man strapped to the chair had dog tags around his neck that stated his information. The man in front of him grabbed a .44 Magnum and loaded two bullets into the gun. He looked the man right in the eyes and then…

James readied the M4A1 and fired three bullets at the C4 detonator. The detonator went off, exploding the right side with C4.

The man with the .44 magnum, startled by the C4, fired twice, one hitting the man in the chest, and one hitting the rope that bound him to the chair.

"The UAF soldiers are here! Go and kill them now!" the man said.

Following the orders, the soldiers rushed towards the door and opened it. The man who nearly killed the Second lieutenant in the chair took a secret route out of the place, rushing towards a chopper that would get him out of here. On the way out, he looked back and took off the shemagh. This man was Terrorist Z.

The doors thrust open, as if a wind pushed the doors open with a strong force. Luckily, the team was prepared to fire. Erojiji slowly slid the sword out of the sheath, rushing up towards the enemies, charging head on. Startled, the soldiers wildly fired, completely missing Erojiji. The so called "elite" Black Hog soldier was skewered through the middle of his body, blood erupting all over the floor. The Black Hog soldier clutched his pistol, but fell down. Erojiji stabbed the man once more in the heart. He readied the katana for another strike.

Kino Toshiro fired the M93 Zastava towards the enemy room, through a wall and into the face of another man. He readied the next shot and fired another one through the wall into the chest of a soldier. Both of them fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Eight .44 magnum shots sounded out, out of Tex's guns as he shot a bunch of Sand Hog soldiers. Anthoney Nickelssin fired the M16A1 towards the enemy crowd, hitting an enemy's RPG and exploding the RPG near the enemies, killing them. More Sand Hog members rushed out from the rooms, rushing up to replace the ones who just died. James threw a XM18 flashbang in the room, temporarily blinding the Sand Hog members as Richard Kowloon fired into the room with a SCAR-H. Alex Hunter fired a few shots out of the Barret .50 Cal, hitting some enemies in the doorway. WolfClaw fired with the Lobaev SVL and hit the last few enemies, killing them. Erojiji rushed in and clutched the Katana, disemboweling an enemy as the man fell down with a thud. The room was clear.

"Everybody stack up! I want that man secured!" James shouted.

Out from the fence and the pillars, the rest of James' team rushed towards the room where the enemies once were, readying up by the door. James opened the door and spotted two enemies. He fired with the M4A1 twice, killing the man in the back and the man on the side before they could reach for their weapons. James walked into the room, looking at the man tied to the chair. James offered his hand, but noticed the man was falling; dead. The papers fluttered around as he scattered to retrieve them. The papers were notes on Terrorist Z and the rest of the Sand Hog. James folded them neatly into a pocket.

"HQ, the informant is dead." James relayed to command.

"As unfortunate as that is, we must pull you out of there. Exit via destroying the wall in front of you and move down the crate. If our UAV is correct, there is a Russian made T-90 tank on the hill with a bus next to it. The bus is picking up thermal sensors, enemies could be lurking in there. When you detonate the C4, to your front, there's an alley way which leads to the same spot as where the tank goes. Good luck." The HQ radio officer said.

Roger that, HQ, Warwolf One out.

James said.

James readied the C4 and stood a bit back, as he clicked the detonator, exploding the chunks of wall. Everybody rushed down the crate and behind another crate positioned on its side. 120MM tank rounds punctured through the very heavy steel as well as small arms fire. L96 shots rang out, as well as Dragunov and 20MM grenade launchers.

"James, that tank is pinning the hell out of us! There's no way we could go up that way and take it out, sir!" one Anti-Tank gunner said behind James.

Right as the gunner yelled that out, four men rushed from the alley way and started opening fire. The bullets panged off of the metal when James pulled out his Mk. 23 and fired five shots in rapid succession at the enemies. More soldiers opened fire on the barricade.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Tex said.

"Alright team, everybody, into the alleyway! Let's go, let's go!" James shouted.

In a hurry, James dashed straight from the crate towards the alleyway that he had just cleared. The rest of the team followed him into the alleyway. Shots pinged off of the wall just across him. He took a glance outwards towards where the enemies were to see who was there, and was greeted by a soldier firing bullets at the wall just as he popped out of the line of sight. James motioned to the sniping team, pointing his two fingers on his eyes, and then he motioned a pump, which meant fire on sight.

Kino Toshiro saw James' motion and swapped spots with James. He readied the M93 Zastava, and flipped up the sights on the scope. He looked down the alleyway to find the enemy target, and to position himself. More AK bullets hit the wall; and after he heard the empty clicking. The man had run out of ammo. Kino took this opportunity to look down the M93's scope, to find the man ducking behind cover. He took one moment to stabilize the gun, and in a heartbeat, he fired the M93, piercing through the wall and into the man's head, as he lay on his side, with blood splattering across the wall. He pulled the bolt back and saw another man rushing up to provide cover. Kino looked at the scope one final time and fired again, killing the man with a bullet straight in his head. Kino smiled, and motioned to James that it was all clear.

James rushed up towards the opposite side of the alleyway, where an enemy Sand hog operative fired at him. Surprised, James didn't have any weapon ready as he instinctively grabbed the bowie knife. Rushing up, he tackled the Sand Hog operative to the ground, as the operative dropped the AK he was holding. James pinned his arms to the ground, then readied up the Bowie knife. Struggling, the Sand Hog operative took a swing at James, which landed on his right cheekbone. James, angrily, took up the knife and stabbed the man straight into the throat, killing the man instantly. The blood flowed from the man as James stood up, holding up his thumb to the cheekbone. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he gripped the M4A1 and continued on his way.

Just after the brief hand-to-hand combat situation, more Sand Hog operatives rushed out from the houses and got into position for the UAF team. They were currently behind the walls next to the tank. They had readied up C4 devices and barbed wire. They were in position to ambush James and his men if they were to destroy the tank.

James glanced all throughout each apartment with his M4 to survey the area around him. If there were any Sand Hog operatives, they would instantly fire at them. James did not see any around, but held out a hand, signaling the rest of the team to stop.

"Why are we stopping for, captain?" Tex asked.

"We could be walking straight into an ambush, men. Watch yourselves." James said.

On the radar map, James saw the tank that was firing at them. It was just past the house that was in front of them. He grabbed a XM84 Flash grenade, just in case there were enemies lurking at the top of the staircase. He pulled the pin from the grenade, walked up two stairs, and threw it, bouncing off the roof and in the main hallway. Shouts, and screams out in Arabic sounded loudly, echoing across the room.

Erojiji rushed to the top of the stairs first. He saw two men to his left, and three to his right. They were all disoriented, completely unaware of the danger they were now in. They held their eyes, trying to focus on the UAF soldiers. The first man had his vision nearly clear, and the last thing he saw was a long katana slicing through his head, as he fell backwards. Erojiji sliced the blade another time, through the heart of another Sand hog operative, as he picked him up and threw him across the room. Tex rushed up the stairs, holding the .44 magnums and fired three times, killing the rest of the men in the room.

James popped out of cover on the balcony to see the van right next to the tank. Two snipers fired at the position with M24s and L96s. They nearly hit James' arm, missing by an inc. Instinctively, Richard Kowloon popped out of cover and fired the SCAR-H, hitting the Sand Hog soldiers on the bus. The sniper rifles dropped from their hands, and the operatives lay in a line of dead bodies. James held out his hand, a signal for the soldiers to stop. He pulled out the radio used for communications.

"Fenrir One, Fenrir One, this is Warwolf One, designation, Alpha Seven, requesting a Charlie Alpha Sigma on a large T-90 tank, repeat, Charlie Alpha Sigma on my position. Over and out." James said on the radio.

Aleksandar Sulejmani, flying around in circles around the Sand Hog area had received the transmission from Warwolf One, James' squad. He did not know much English, but in basic UAF training, they taught him what certain commands meant. Charlie Alpha Sigma meant a Close Air Support operation. It was used for soldiers to call in air support when they needed to attack any large fortified structure, tanks, helicopters, etc. from up close. Aleksandar pinpointed the location of the radio and saw on his radar a green square with a diamond like crosshair on it. The target read 10000, or 10000 feet away. He brought the airspeed up to about 600 and dropped the altitude to about 600. He whistled past buildings and cars. As soon as he got within 2000 feet, he spooled up the GSH-30 cannon and fired a laze of bullets towards the target, hitting the dirt and the tank. The SU-47 took a wing rise and lifted straight up into the air. It circled around and returned to base to refuel.

James walked towards the balcony towards where the SU-47 was coming in from. He saw the plane dive down, increasing the airspeed of the plane as it fired a line of bullets on the sand, creating a gaping hole in it. A line of bullets hit the head of the tank, exploding it into pieces. James covered his eyes from the sand that rose up when the aircraft swept through. The deafening sound of a jet turbine rang out through all of the soldiers' ears. Disoriented, James stumbled around and tried to pop his ears in order to hear again. Succeeding in doing so, James motioned for the rest of the squad to follow him. He jumped down, glaring at the barricade of barbed wire, with a fence or two guarding it. Before they would advance, James looked at the nature of the area around him. It was a natural chokepoint. Advancing swiftly could result in death for the platoon. James stopped as everybody landed onto the sand. He motioned for everybody to take a position, whether it is on a sniper position on the balcony, or a fortified Machine gun position by the bus.

Kino Toshiro, Alex Hunter, and "WolfClaw" rushed back up the rubble onto the balcony. The spotters followed them, providing rapid fire if necessary. Erojiji rushed near the barricade, behind the wall near the barricade. Richard Kowloon, Srimp, and James rushed towards the bus, aiming outside the windshield on the front side. The rest of the squad was prone, positioned towards the barricade. It was silent for a moment.

"Erojiji, rush up to the barricade. I think they're just waiting for us to go through." James said.

Erojiji held out his Katana in his right hand and rushed up to the barricade. Just as he got within thirty feet, the explosives detonated and he jolted backwards, rolling backwards. Within seconds, enemy Sand Hog operatives rushed out. Erojiji saw that the zone was way too swarmed with soldiers. He rushed straight to where was hiding. Enemy AK shots rang out. James took a second to recover from the explosion and saw his men already firing towards the enemies. James took the M4A1 and looked down the red dot sight. He fired at soldiers' chests, dropping them to the floor and killing them. More soldiers rushed out, this time, carefully. Briefly, James rushed to grab a clip from his back pocket and threw the empty clip on the ground. He looked out the door and saw two soldiers, bleeding out, either dead or in serious pain. James looked away and continued suppressive fire.

Richard Kowloon aimed towards the longer ranged targets with the SCAR-H because it could reach farther distances with more power/accuracy. He picked off targets who were trying to snipe them in the bus. Shots pinged off of the truck. They were hitting the sides of the windshield and the hood of the truck. Richard looked at the sides and saw that they would hold up for about twenty more bullets each, then they would have to rush out because the truck was rusty and could fall over any minute. He continued to fire until he had to reload. He didn't think the enemies would ever stop coming out.

Alex "Ghost" Hunter popped the bolt back and aimed down the sight one more time, piercing his shots through walls and into the enemies. He saw the flashes from the Sand Hog Operatives guns as they shot towards the bus that his teammates were in. He saw two soldiers line up together, unaware of the sniper on the balcony. Grinning, Alex looked down the scope of the weapon and stabilized the gun. He took a deep breath in and fired. The bullet fired straight out of the chamber and into one operative's chest, and exited immediately, when the bullet flew through the other man's head. He pulled the bolt back and saw the two were dead.

The last two enemies fell before the shot from Alex, and the firing ceased. James looked around, glancing for any enemies. He deemed it safe to walk through.

"Erojiji, go scout up ahead." James said.

Erojiji rushed out towards another building, and crouched to listen for any more footsteps in front of him. He heard nothing. He motioned once more that there was nothing around, and that it was clear. James nodded his head and pointed his gun towards where Erojiji was.

Warwolf One, this is HQ. Repeat, Warwolf one, do you copy?" The HQ operator said.

"Roger that, HQ. Go ahead." James replied.

"We're getting satellite feed. There's four paths you can go to in order to find intel based on Terrorist Z and Sand Hog Operatives. We need your squad to choose one and immediately go towards that location. That intel is crucial to all forces stationed in Sand Hog, and will give us more information regarding that area. Retrieve it immediately. That's an order. HQ out."

"Roger that HQ. Squad, form up by Erojiji. We've got three combat paths to choose from, and we're taking the middle approach."

"Understood, commander, we'll follow you." Some members of the squad said aloud.

James slowly moved towards the small house. Holding out his M4A1 SOPMOD at an angle, he leaped over heaps of dead bodies and enemy weapons. Some soldiers looked at the enemies with disgust, either shooting them until they were dead, or spitting on them. It wasn't very humane or civil, but this was war. It had no rules, and they could do whatever they pleased, so long as the media never found out. They had reached by the small house, and James held his hand out for the rest of the squad to stop. Listening to the ground and sounds around him, James was scouting the best way to move through the zone. There was a passage way to his right, which was right in front of him, and a passage way right behind him. He could hear AK-47s being primed from the route towards the left.

"Team, move on me. We'll go towards this route and towards the middle. The building we're looking for is a two-story building with a door that leads downstairs. We'll stick together and make it to the Landing Zone ASAP. A V-22 Osprey will be flying over us and will be ready to extract. Good luck, men." James said.

James walked towards his right, moving to the corridor as Erojiji followed straight behind him, katana in hand. Richard Kowloon watched the right flank, "Tex" watched the left flank, and Anthoney stayed behind with all the snipers. The snipers and the scouters form a line a few feet behind the main combat team. As James looks around, he scans the area for enemies. They walk towards the intersection, and look around. A team of enemies were towards their right and left. James instinctively shot towards one of the soldiers, silenced bullets ringing out as one team of enemies fell to the floor. James ducked, hearing his teammates shooting at the enemies. The threat was disposed of as all of the men briefly reloaded.

Erojiji took point this time, clutching the Katana with both hands on the handle facing him. He went towards the left, by the alleyway, the closest route to the enemy underground hideout. Two enemies, a team of Sand Hog operatives rushed towards Erojiji. Instantly, they panicked backwards, firing blindly. He smiled, and lunged forward with his katana, piercing right through an enemy soldier straight through his stomach. Erojiji took the sword straight out, as the body fell to the ground with a loud thud. He jumped over the garbage can, ready to slash through another soldier, as they panicked and threw their weapons down, running for their lives. Erojiji thought about throwing the katana as if it was a javelin to hit somebody, but he decided against it. One soldier rushed into the room and locked the door. Screams could be heard from inside, presumably about him.. James sprung into action, firing at the soldiers who were running away. They fell to the floor face down, bullets hitting their chests or head. Erojiji rushed towards the door, trying the handle. It was locked. James handed him a charge, but he held his hand out, and readied the katana. Everybody took a step back as Erojiji held the sword with two hands, bring it upwards, slicing the door in half. He looked towards James, who had a smirk on his face. Erojiji charged down the stairs, screaming "Banzai!" as he rushed down the stairs.

Everybody was astonished for a second and what Erojiji just did. He practically took out the door and a few soldiers, and was probably slashing things up downstairs. The assault team rushed down the stairs, all except for James. James turned to the sniper soldiers.

"Alright, you guys, scout out the area. I want the rooftops and balconies clear before we extract. Got me?" James said.

"Roger that." Kino Toshiro spoke for the rest of the soldiers.

Erojiji ran into the room, katana wielded like he was charging through the room. He stabbed a few men and killed them on impact. Gunfire ripped all around him, bullets flying and hitting the walls around. Erojiji saw another soldier to his right, and he took his katana out of the man he had stabbed. He placed it into another person and pushed them onto the table, the man's eyes lifeless. Soon after, he left the katana right in the man as he pulled the M1911, firing at another soldier as he was pushed towards the left, hitting into the shelves, as they fell on top of him. Quickly afterwards, other Sand Hog operatives rushed out from a room with a laptop and some information inside the room.

Richard and Anthoney fired at the soldiers who were nearly about to rifle butt Erojiji. Richard rushed to check the room behind Erojiji. He glanced around at the dirty walls, and the floor. He saw boxes stacked on top of boxes, probably full of weapons for the terrorists in Sand Hog. He couldn't let these enemies get these weapons. He pulled out a C4 device to set the charge for after they would leave. The terrorists would not receive these rifles, not today or ever.

Anthoney Nicklessin stood behind Erojiji after he shot the man into the bookshelves. Erojiji ducked, and Anthoney emptied his M16A1 into the enemies. A Sand Hog soldier managed to fire bullets at Anthoney. It shot him in the arm, as he clutched the position in where he was shot. Richard Kowloon fired behind Anthoney's shoulder, killing the rest of the Sand Hog operatives. The rooms were clear for now. Anthoney sat onto the side, next to the shelves which had collapsed. James rushed into the room straight afterwards.

"What happened?" James asked.

James looked as Anthoney was clutching his arm. He pulled out tweezers specially designed to take bullets out of soldiers in case it was inside the arm. It seemed that the bullet entered the forearm and exited out of the other side of the forearm, so the bullet wasn't anywhere inside the skin. He pulled out some tape to wrap the wound in and something to clean the wound with. As he applied the wound with the solution he had, he pulled the tape with his hand, taping the entry wound with two to three layers of tape. Anthoney screamed in pain, and couldn't move his arm. James helped him up with the other arm.

"You'll be fine. Our doctors will patch you up quickly." James said.

Richard Kowloon grabbed an external hard drive which was used to download the information from the computer. He grabbed all of the files that were on the computer and placed them on the hard drive. It said that it would take about five minutes. Richard motioned for James to come over there, as James walked towards the room. On the room to the right, the stair case, "Tex" Walked up the stairs and held out the .44 magnums. A man to his right motioned for the trigger as "Tex" shot him in the chest with the .44. He instantly fell backwards as the sound reverberated across the room. It was deafening if you didn't wear ear protection, but "Tex" had special earplugs designed to exclude the noise. The other Sand Hog soldiers clenched their ears, the last thing they would hear as "Tex" silenced the soldier to his left. He fired Lucy three times at two other soldiers as they died. "Tex" briefly reloaded his gun.

Meanwhile, the soldiers outside who were scanning the area for enemies found a team of soldiers ready to ambush the compound. Kino Toshiro had the M93 Zastava and was facing north, as the other soldiers were also facing north and East, towards the fence. Kino fired the M93 at a Sand Hog soldier as he twisted backwards into a spiral. The other soldiers dropped to the ground, but looked to the east. He pulled the bolt back as quick as possible and fired another shot directly below where he was before. It took the Sand Hog soldiers two bullets to look towards where Kino and the squad were. By that time, WolfClaw fired a bullet into the head of another soldier, and a scout with an M4A1 finished the last soldier off. Another squad rushed towards the fence, where they popped shots off towards the snipers, but hitting the Kevlar vests and not penetrating them. A scout was pushed backwards, but got up within a thirty seconds, clutching his chest in pain. Alex Hunter fired his Barrett .50 Cal at a few soldiers, as two of them lined up. The bullet pierced through one and hit the other one in the chest. He was still standing. Two scouts fired their M4A1s at the enemies, dropping them instantly. A L96 shot rang out, towards the north. Kino Toshiro managed to trace the fire from a soldier on the second floor balcony, but WolfClaw managed to take the shot first, dropping the sniper off the mounted L96A1. Kino glanced at WolfClaw angrily, but shrugged it off. Two snipers were mounted on the roof a few seconds later, pointing towards the exit of the building. Alex Hunter aimed for the head of a soldier, and pulled the trigger, hitting the soldier in the neck. The next shot shifted over to his left, as he took out the target.

The file transfer was complete, as Richard safely ejected the external hard drive. James planted C4 devices to be exploded as they blew up the gate. They were ready to rush outside and towards the landing zone.

"Sniper team, get in position, secure the landing zone." James said.

"Roger that, James. You hear the man, move it!" Kino said.

Soon afterwards, James kicked the door open upstairs and aimed down the sight to kill a soldier standing right in front of him. They combined with the sniper team to move towards the left. Erojiji was already near the escape zone, with his katana wielded. The snipers were in position, waiting for the enemies to swarm in. James and the assault team rushed towards the barricade as it exploded. Quickly, they rushed back. James popped off flashbangs, stunning the Sand Hog soldiers as the assault team rushed in and killed a few soldiers. Erojiji went into a berserk "Banzai!" mode again and started slashing soldiers. He slashed soldiers in half, with a few quick swipes. A grenade was placed under his feet as he rushed behind cover. It took another second as the grenade exploded, leaving a trail of dirt and sand kicking up into the sky. Soon after, it disappeared and the gunfight resumed. He took this time to wipe his katana clean of blood, since it was completely stained in red. His job was done for today as he retreated a little bit more in case they knew where his position was. Sand Hog operatives rushed out towards the assault team, but had no idea they were about to fall for an ambush. Kino Toshiro saw the first soldier that popped out and fired, as he jumped backwards. Other suppressed sniper shots rang out, killing the Sand Hog operatives stupid enough to walk to the assault team. Anthoney Nicklessin was standing right next to Erojiji, in pain. Richard Kowloon saw the last few soldiers and shot at them with the SCAR-H. The battlefield was dead silent. James rushed towards the gate with the rest of the squad, the ground pounding furiously. He grabbed a C4 device from his backpack. He glanced one last time of the Sand Hog area, eyeing to see if there were any more enemies. He pushed in the numbers in order, as they beeped. 5-2-4-1-8-9-6-7-3 and the C4 device was set. Everybody stood back from the gate as he clicked the detonator. Three explosions went off. One in the supply room with weapons for terrorists, the second would be the room where they secured the intel, and the third was the gate itself. It blew up, off of the hinges and now was a giant piece of scrap metal. James carelessly tossed it aside with the help of Richard. Soon after, he planted a target beacon for the helicopter. The _thwip-thwip_ of the helicopter blades rang out, as it made a smooth landing. Erojiji rushed aboard the helicopter and took a seat first, followed by "Tex", Richard, and Anthoney, clutching his arm in pain. They sat on the left side. The snipers and scouters all took a seat on the right side, as James was standing in the middle of the helicopter as the doors closed and the helicopter jolted back to safety.


End file.
